Miss Movin On
by red-as-a-rose11893
Summary: Clary and her brothers are living with their mom's best friend Luke. After 2 years they move back to New York and attend Idris High. What happens when they meet the Lightwoods there and Clary starts to grow feelings for one of them? Suck at summaries but story is better. Full summary inside... All mundane Rated T may change
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story so probably won't be the best. Also if you have any suggestions for the story please tell me. But remember this is my first story so go easy on me!**

*** Clary's mom is murdered just one year after her father Valentine left her. Clary and her brothers are then sent to live with their mom's best friend Luke, along with his wife and 8year old daughter. Now she finds it hard to trust or love somebody new because she's afraid of getting hurt or losing someone again. After two years they have to move back to New York and attend a new high school for gifted students. But what happens when she meets the Lightwoods and she starts to grow feelings for one of them? Will she give in or will she let her fear get in the way? ***

* * *

**Chapter 1 Clary's POV**

**"**CLARY GET READY THEN GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" I heard Jonathon scream from downstairs.

"Ah come on 5 more minutes?" I begged. This time Sebastian replied

"NO WAYNOW HURRY UP!" Ugh it was way to early and I was up most off the night. Luke flew out New York 2 days with his wife daughter. So yesterday we decided to throw huge party. I threw off my covers and got ready. Once I was all done I took quick glance at my self in the mirror. Since we are keeping the house we just left all the furniture and just bought new furniture for the new house. I was wearing a plain white top with gold studs at the end of the sleeves with black jeans and some sktch +3 beige wedge sneakers. I made my make up look natural and had curled my hair a little more to make it look nicer. I was done in a record time of half an hour. I grabbed my blue and white luggage and my matching backpack and sprinted downstairs.

"Finally the cabs waiting come on!" said Sebastian. I rolled my eyes and we headed to the cab. But just before we got in we all took one last glance at the house. Hell calling this place a house was a understatement. This place was HUGE!

There were 10 bedrooms plus 6 master bedrooms with their own bathrooms, 5 bathrooms, a indoor and outdoor pool, a mini movie theater, a yoga room, and a gymnastics room. Plus a game room, my music room, my art room, my cousins play room, both of my brothers gyms, stables for the horses, a garden with a fountain in the middle, a tennis court, a soccer field , and a basketball court. We also had huge trampolines for me, a place to ride/race the horses, a library, and all the other things a regular house had.

I was going to miss this place but our new house was even bigger! It had all this plus a couple more rooms and all of the rooms are even bigger. But I was still going to miss it here. I really didn't want to move that much even if we're going back to New York. I still remember when Luke told us that we'd be living with him in California.

_ "Okay listen I know this is going to be hard but you guys got to stay strong. And I know you guys can do that. So you guys will be living with me from now on. So all of you will be attending shadow hunter high school. Now does that sound good?" he asked we all nodded then ran upstairs and slammed our doors to say we didn't want to be bothered. We didn't have a actual conversation with each other for awhile. One of the only times we talked was to fight and yell. It took us awhile to be okay with moving across country, leaving our friends, and starting a new school._

Just then John put an arm around my shoulder and said "can't believe it was only two years ago we found out we'd be moving here and living with Luke." I laughed a little remembering a few hours after that. "Yeah and after a while we started fighting. I remembering screaming at you two to give me back my phone and you guys said not until I give up the room to one of you. But instead I just beat you two up till you gave me back my phone!" We turned around and then got in the car. The whole ride we talked about when we were kids and all the fights we had and how much trouble we'd get in and all our family barbeques, until we arrived at the airport. We got out of the car, grabbed our luggage and paid the driver. After that we checked in our luggage, went through security, and went and found our gate. "Hey I'm gonna go buy some stuff anyone want anything" I asked John and Seb. Seb said he just wanted some gum, something to eat, and a coffee, and Seb said he'd have the same thing.

I went to the nearest store and bought two magazines, three packs of gum, and a pair of sunglasses since even though New York wasn't as hot as here it was still summer. After that I went to the Starbucks they had at the airport and ordered two coffees and one smoothie. I also got three sandwiches and a bunch of snacks since I knew we're going to get hungry and it's a really long flight. After I paid I went back to my brothers with four bags full of food, two coffees, and a smoothie in my hands. Once I made it to them I must have looked like I was about to fall over cause they both laughed at me then ran to help me. We each got our food and stuffed them in our backpacks.

After about 15 minutes first class was called so we all stood up and went to stand on line. Since John said he was going to sleep most of the flight so me and Seb took the seats next to each other. "Are you excited for our new school?" Seb asked me about an hour into the flight. "Yeah but I'm a bit nervous too. I mean I'll have to do really good if I want to stay there." I told him. Since the school was different then the others I had went to so of course I was nervous. You could only attend Idris High if you talent. Mine is art, music, soccer, and gymnastics. John's and Seb's are football and basketball. I was surprised once I got in because I knew that there is a bunch of other kids who are really good to. "Hey it'll be okay you're really good and besides you have Simon, Jordan, and Glittery Magnus there!" he reassured me. That had totally slipped my mind I thought. They are my best friends, Simon, Jordan, and me have been best friends since Kindergarten. We met Magnus when he came to our school in 6th grade. I only ever had 1 friends which was Chloe. She was the one who got me wearing heels and makeup. I only had the 3 of them till I moved. Most girls try to be my friends but most of them are just trying to use me to get to my brothers. I gave him a smile and said " I totally forgot they all got in!" I said excited. Me and him spent the rest of the flight talking about school, all the pranks me and my friends played on him, and throwing things at Jonathon to try and wake him up. At one point a flight attendant came over and told us to stop disturbing the young man over there. We laughed and told her that was our brother and that there was no way he would wake up. She smiled and said that she has a brother herself and she told us not to let her stop us. After she left we continued to throw stuff at our brother and him finally waking up and yelling at us. After what seemed like forever we finally landed. New York from the sky looked just like I remembered it. The bright lights and huge skyscrapers. I found out I was right to buy all that food cause we ate every bit and still felt kinda hungry.

I got up and tried to get my luggage but failed. John saw me and grabbed it and handed it to me. Then the boys got their luggage and we went to go grab the luggage we checked in. After we did that we called Luke and he said he was outside. I then walked outside and signaled for my brothers to follow me outside. Once we got outside we looked for my uncles Porsche and we finally found it.

Then Luke came out and hugged us all. We put our luggage in the trunk and hopped in the car. After 15 minutes of Luke yelling at us because he got a call from one of our neighbors saying we had a party we stopped at a gigantic house. It was almost twice the size of our old house. Luke brought in all the luggage and told us we would be going to school next week. Victoria also came up to me and told me I had two huge walk in closets in my room. She then gave me a credit card and said " here you can go buy yourself another wardrobe. Try and get your mind off moving back here k? Just don't tell Luke about the credit card." I smiled and thanked her. I then ran upstairs and found my room and quickly got ready and then collapsed on my bed. I fell asleep thinking about my mother and father that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I really didn't think that people would actually like it but it turns out people did, I was so happy! Also this is a songfic- think that's what I saw someone write- and I know the song is suppose to be about a guy but I'm going to pretend it's not because it kinda goes with the story. Well here's chapter 2!**

* * *

_I'm Breaking Down Gonna Start From Scratch_

_Shake It Off Like An Etch A Sketch_

_My Lips Are Saying Goodbye My Eyes Are Finally Dry_

_Me and my mom are in the car listening to the radio and arguing because she told me that we're going to spend the whole summer away from New York. We had been arguing for about half an hour. Just then she parked the car outside our apartment building and got out. My mom told me to help bring the bags upstairs. She handed me some bags and I ran upstairs. I put the bags down and went to go help my mom with more bags. When I got outside the car was gone and my mom was on the floor and blood was surrounding her everywhere. "MOM... MOM GET UP... MOM" I yelled between sobs. I screamed for help and then my brothers ran down. Once they got they looked at the scene in shock. Sebastian gave over to me- eyes wide and tears going down his cheek- put an arm around me told me to look away but I couldn't. I just stood there crying staring at my mother laying on the ground not moving. John was calling the police while people were now crowding around us trying to see what had happened._

"MOM" I screamed shooting up in my bed. I realized the alarm clock was going off and shut if off at the same moment my brothers ran into my room, looking ready for a fight. When they realized that nothing was wrong John said "It's okay now get ready." then they both left. I got out of bed and ran to my bathroom after I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and tamed my hair I went into my closet. When I had finally finished putting my clothes in I found out that it was a good thing Victoria gave me that credit card cause I had a lot of room in this closet and the other one was completely empty. I put on my purple peplum top, leather skinny jeans, and black high heels. I then went over to my black vanity table with a lighted mirror and sat down in my matching vanity armchair. I opened one of my makeup cases and put on light purple eyeshadow, my favorite bright red lipstick, mascara and eyeliner. I got up and went over to my mirror and smiled at myself. Before I left my closet I looked around and remembered that I had organized this closet to be like my own dressing room. I ran to get my purse and sprinted downstairs.

The second I got downstairs I knew that Bridget had made pancakes! Bridget was our personal chef, but we thought of her more as family. We also had two housekeepers and a landscaper that we thought of as family too. I saw them more than Luke and Victoria sometimes and I trusted them a lot. When I'm bored sometimes I even go outside and help the landscaper.

I went to take my seat at the table and wondered where my brothers are. As if reading my mind Bridget said "Clary your brothers told me to tell you that you have 2 minutes before they leave you." I ate my pancakes way to fast and went outside to find my brothers waiting impatiently. I knew what one of them was bound to say and just wanted to get this over with. "You are not wearing that to school!" Seb exclaimed. Both of them could be such a pain in the ass sometimes. "Just shut it and drive" I told him while hopping into the passenger seat of his black truck. He could have gotten a nicer car but he didn't want a 'girl car' as he put it and he wanted to fit more than 2 people comfortably. So he sat down in the drivers seat while John got stuck in the back. After 5 minutes it was clear that we wouldn't get to school anytime soon if he didn't drive any faster.

"Can you drive any slower!" I yelled at him. He gave me a look that said 'you could have walked so don't complain'. I rolled my eyes and said "I would have gotten to school if I had walked so-" but then I realized something " Wait a second I know why I am here but why is Sebastian here!" I had offered Victoria my car for the day since hers was getting fixed but John had his own car. "I don't know just decided to let him give me a ride" he said. After another 10 minutes of me complaining about Seb's slow driving we finally made it. " Well you guys obviously have the nicest cars here, but my truck is the best here!" he said trying to defend his truck. I gave a small laugh and looked around to see some people looking at the car in a weird way. They are probably wondering who is in here I thought. Seb picked the best parking space and we all got out. Most people are watching us while others haven't even noticed us. When we started heading into the hall way I heard people whispering things like ' Oh my god there so hot' or 'Aline and Jace have some competition' and even 'I heard they live in this huge house and are SO rich'. I smirked at the comments and the boys staring at me.

I realized we didn't know where we're going so I turned to see a boy who was really cute. He had black hair and blue eyes-which I think is a great combination- and lookednice but that was just because he looked shy. I would have had a crush on him if I didn't get the feeling he was gay. I gave him a sweet smiling and said " hey can you tell me where the office is?"

He responded with "down the hall, make a left, and it's the first door on your right." I gave him another sweet smile and then me and my brothers went to follow his directions. It took us five minutes to do and get everything we had to there then we left the office. In the hallway I saw Magnus, Jordan, and Simon waiting. I ran up to them and hugged them which almost made them fall over. After 5 minutes of catching up -and my brothers waiting awkwardly next to me- Magnus told me to give him my schedule.

"You have second period free with Simon and Jordan. 3rd period with all of us and Jordan's girlfriend, lunch with everyone, 4th Jordan and his girlfriend 6th, 5th with Maia, and last period with everyone." he told me as if he already had it memorized. I hadn't even had time to look at my schedule so right now he knew it better then I did. "Wait what's this I hear about Jordan actually having a girlfriend?" I asked while trying to lift a eyebrow but failing. I couldn't understand how some people coud do it but I can't!

Just then a girl with brown hair curly brown hair, light brown skin, and amber eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with pink leggings, gray and pink converse high tops, and had her hair in a pony tail. She was extremely pretty but you could tell she was really nice and wouldn't wear anything super short. Then Jordan put a arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and I then realized this must be Maia." I approve" I said with a smile. Jordan introduced her to me and my brothers and I immediately liked her. I found out that Maia was here for drama/acting. Then the bell rang and we all headed in different directions. I finally looked at my schedule to try and figure out where I had to go.

First Period- English Literature

Second Period- My Free Period

Third Period- Spanish

Lunch

Fourth Period- Gym

Fifth Period- Music

Six Period- Math

It was about 3 minutes later I bumped into something and dropped my purse, my phone, some other things from my purse, and my schedule. It turns out the something I bumped into turned out to a someone. I saw a hand pick up my purse and phone and hold it out to me. I took it, said thanks, stuffed everything back in my purse, got up, and looked at the person to find a very attractive guy. I just couldn't help but stare. I then realized I should stop starting because if I didn't he might realize I was staring. _To late_ I thought because he was now smirking. Then I realized that this here was a golden boy, and when I say golden boy I mean literally golden boy. He had gold hair, gold eyes, and a perfect gold tan. He looked me up and down and now he was the one staring. I smirked myself before saying "so are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me get to class!" I told him. He quickly stop staring and put that cocky smile on that he had had before.

"What class" he asked. I told him English Lit, and he smirked and told me to follow him. "So new hot red head I'm Jace and you are..?" he asked obviously flirting. I rolled my eyes. I just couldn't stop thinking about how golden boy here was just openly flirting expecting me to drool over him. I then came to a conclusion that he was part of the popular crowd. I felt the need to reject him and tell him my nick name for him so I said "Not interested golden boy". As I said that he opened a door and walked in but a teacher stopped him, so I was stuck at the doorway behind him.

"Mr. Lightwood would you care to explain why your late then you may take your detention slip." Jace smirked again before saying " You can't give me a detention for helping a damsel in distress now would you?" He then stepped out of the way so the teacher can see me. He teacher looked away from Jace, gave me a smile, and motioned for me to come in. "So it looks like we have a new student now what's your name?" he asked.

"Clarissa Morgenstein but I prefer Clary."

"Well I am Mr. Rodgers and you two may take a seat over there." He pointed to two seats all the way in the back of the class that of course had to be next to each other. The rest of class was spent going over what we'd be doing this year and that we would be working on a project for the next few weeks with a partner and that we would find out more tomorrow and who I partner was going to be.

The rest of the day went by fast and uneventful except for me finding out that I love Jordan's girlfriend and we became really good friends in a matter of a day, and I meet some girl named Isabelle who told me we should hang out sometime. I was really happy that I made 2 new friends that weren't guys but I still had to be cautious about Isabelle because I didn't know her and she could just be using me. Before I knew it we we're all back in our driveway. We all gave each other weird looks because my uncle and my car are in the driveway. The weird thing was that they are never home this early and last time they were we found out we were moving. We ran inside and sure enough they are sitting on the couch waiting for us to get home.

"Um I think all of you should sit down." Victoria told us. We did as she told us and waited for them to continue. After about 2 minutes it was clear that they weren't going to say anything so Seb asked "are you guys going to tell us what's going on?" Victoria and Luke gave each other worried looks.

"They've agh they've caught... they've caught the guy that murdered your mother" he said. We all just stood their in shock. I knew I should be happy but I wasn't. I wasn't because it just brought back the day it happened and us waiting in the hospital for good news that would never come. I just couldn't take the memory of the doctors telling us she was died, so I ran upstairs and slammed my door. I locked my bedroom door, ran into my closet and closed that door. I leaned back on the wall for support because I could feel my knees about to give out. I slowly slide down the wall and just sat there waiting for the tears to come but they never did. After all those nights I spent crying myself to sleep, my eyes are finally dry.

* * *

**So someone asked me if I wanted another OC but I really don't know what that is remember I did say I was new. If someone could tell me what that is I would really appreciate it. Also I forgot to add this in the story but here are the talents.**

**Jordan- Basketball**

**Simon- Writing**

**Isabelle- Ballet/Dancing **

**Jace- Football**

**Aline- Gymnastics**

**And I need help picking one to pick for Magnus. So tell me what you think about this chapter and remember always open to suggestion! **


	3. HELP!

**Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but to tell the truth I'm stumped. I had a few ideas for this chapter but when I put it together it isn't so good. So if anyone had any ideas PLEASE tell me them. And I promised myself I wouldn't do anything like this cause I hate when other people do them, but now I understand why. Hopefully it'll be the last time. So remember please give me ideas. Also I still don't know what an OC is so can someone tell me?**

**The last thing is do any of you like Vampire Academy? I just saw the trailer and it looks awesome! Well it give me an idea for a new story but its about a character I made up. But the thing is she's suppose to be the half sister of Rose and Lissa, and her love interest is going to be Adrian. I'm pretending bloodlines never happened. So anyways I need Adrian to give her a nickname so any ideas?**


End file.
